Safety Patrol
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Edward is a fifth grade safety patrol. Bella and Jacob are fourth graders. When Jacob decides to challenge Bella to a race to the bus stop, Bella's clumsiness gets her caught. Just a silly idea I had one time, imagining the characters as children. Best friends Bella and Jacob and Bella has a childhood crush on Edward. ALL HUMAN


_I do not own Twilight or the characters, just this plot bunny. The characters here are all human and they are pre-teens. Apologies for teenage behavior from tweens. Bella's POV_

It was Friday afternoon and there were only five minutes left of school. The only reason I knew that was because the fifth grade patrols had just been dismissed from my gifted and talented class so they could get to their posts. My best friend Jake and I had G&T for the last hour of every day and we were mixed with the fifth graders.

Since it was Friday, provided our projects for the week were complete, we had free time. But I was so ready to go home. I was tired of know-it-all safety patrols, I was tired of homework and I was looking forward to sleeping in, watching TV and going to the Res with Jacob. But I couldn't deny the fact that I enjoyed the free time on the internet. Service was better here than it was in the teeny town of Forks.

"Hey Bells, look at this," Jake said, pointing to his monitor, laughing stupidly. He was looking at a picture of South Park characters dressed as Teletubbies. It was pretty funny, but I was honestly surprised the site wasn't blocked for inappropriate content. The fourth and fifth graders at Seattle Elementary were honestly pretty street smart for kids our age considering. The teachers obviously didn't see that so everything even a little bit inappropriate was blocked.

Finally, and I swear I heard a choir of angels singing Handel, the first bell rang, dismissing the car riders. That meant it would only be about 5 more minutes that I would be trapped in this classroom. Then Jake and I and about half of my other friends had an hour long bus ride back to Forks and La Push. We were one of the earliest buses to leave because we had such a long ride and a late ETA.

When the second bell rang, dismissing all of the bus riders, Jake and I left the classroom and walked towards the bus ramp. "So, are you gonna hang out with Embry, Quil, and me this weekend?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Charlie will be working and I'll be bored," I said.

"Cool. Race you there," he said as he took off running, without warning and without a backward glance.

"Hey no fair!" I called as I chased after him. He knew he would win. He was super fast and I was super clumsy. Not to mention the head start he had by cheating. I should have known better than to try to race him. I should have just walked the remainder of the way and took my loss with dignity. Because I knew that somehow disaster would come to me. Somehow, I always manage the impossible and this time was no different. I tripped over my own feet and fell and twisted my ankle. Jacob was already outside so there was no way he would know I had fallen.

"Are you alright, Bella?" a honey smooth voice said. Edward Cullen leaned down so that I could see his gorgeous green eyes. I ran into him on occasions. And when I say 'occasions' I mean often. He was in my G&T class, he was the only safety patrol that wasn't totally obnoxious and bossy, and he volunteered at the hospital under his dad Carlisle who was the head ER physician. Because of my clumsiness, I was a frequent flyer at the hospital.

"No I think I just twisted my ankle. I blame your sister. She made me wear these stupid ballet flats rather than letting me wear my converse," I grumped. Alice, his little sister, was a friend of mine and another reason I saw Edward a lot. Alice loved using me as a human Barbie doll and decided that the flats would look so much cuter than the converse with the skinny jeans she had bought for me.

He chuckled. "Well, Alice didn't make you run through the halls. You know that's against the rules Bella," he said softly as he slipped my shoe off and gently pressed his hands against my ankle. It was swollen, starting to bruise and it hurt. But Edward's hands were cold, so his fingers felt nice against my aching appendage.

"I know. Jacob made me do it. I need to stop hanging out with Jake so much. Him and his friends are like a bunch of animals and I always get myself hurt." I said sighing. Edward gave me a sympathetic look.

"Even if Jake decided to run, you still made the choice to follow his misguided lead. But I can't disagree; it would probably be a good idea to spend less time with Jake if he's encouraging you to make poor choices that get you hurt and in trouble."

"It's not like he does it on purpose though."

"Yes Bella, but it doesn't surprise me that he breaks school rules and runs through the halls every afternoon. He's been on a first name basis with the principal since kindergarten. That just seems to be his nature. But you on the other hand, well I don't expect you to end up in the office for breaking rules."

"That would be bad. I'm not a bad kid."

He chuckled again. "You should probably have Carlisle check it and make sure it's not broken, but I don't think it's anything serious. Be careful Bella and _walk_the rest of the way or I will have to report you to the office," he said, emphasizing the word walk.

He slid my shoe back on my foot and I limped the rest of the way to the bus.


End file.
